Garfield
Garfield & The Bandicoots is a crossover between Garfield and Crash Bandicoot for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. It's about Cortex coming to Garfield's home town and has plans to take over it and Garfield teams up with Crash to defeat Cortex and save his town and lasagna. The Main antagonist is Dr. Cortex. Characters Playable Garfiel.png|Garfield Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot Allies Odie.png|Odie Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot Jon Arb.png|Jon Arbuckle Crunch2.png|Crunch Bandicoot Nermal.png|Nermal Arlene.jpg|Arlene Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku Liz.jpg|Dr. Liz Wilson Villans Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka Dr. Brio.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Cortex.png|Dr. Cortex Gameplay Garfield & The Bandicoots share the game style from The Wind Waker. In the game, Garfield attacks by punching or throwing pans of Lasagna and Crash Bandicoot attacks by spinning and doing a belly flop. Garfield can punch by pressing X (A in the Xbox One version, B in The Wii U and 3DS versions) and he can throw Lasagna by pressing Square (X in the Xbox One version, Y in the Wii U and 3DS versions). Crash Bandicoot can spin by pressing X (A in the Xbox One version, B in The Wii U and 3DS versions) and can do a belly flop by pressing Triangle (Y in the Xbox One version, X in the Wii U and 3DS versions) while in the air. Garfield & Crash can roll and attack by pressing Circle (B in the Xbox One version, A in the Wii U and 3DS versions). The player can play as Garfield or crash anytime in the pause menu. Garfield's Health bar are pans of Lasagna and one becomes empty if Garfield takes damage or multiple ones become empty if Garfield takes damage from stronger enemies or traps. Crash's Health bar is Whumpa Fruit and one vanishes if Crash takes damage or multiple ones vanish if Crash takes damage from stronger enemies or traps. Garfield can restore health by collecting Lasagna pans scattered across the levels or buy some at Vito's Pizza, if the player is playing as Crash, the Lasagna is replaced with Whumpa Fruit. If Garfield's or Crash's Health bar is completely empty, the player receives a Game Over. Differences between versions * In the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U versions, the player can rotate the camera just like in Wind Waker, the player cannot in the 3DS version. * In the 3DS version, there is a mini-map on the touch screen to show where Garfield (or Crash) is. * Dingodile moves pretty fast in the 3DS version making him harder to beat. * In the 3DS version, there is a special level based on Garfield's Halloween special accessable by defeating Mutant Uka Uka. Levels * Garfield's House (Hub) * Tutorial Street * Street Sewer * Vito's Pizza (Shop) * Downtown Street * Dry Desert * Hospital * Gym * Cortex Base * Haunted Island (3DS version only) Enemies Turtle.png|Turtle Skunk.png|Skunk No Image.png|Monkey Venus Fly Tr.png|Venus Fly Trap No Image.png|Boar No Image.png|Cactus Guy No Image.png|Tiger No Image.png|Lion Scorpion.png|Scorpion Gorilla.png|Gorilla Scorparilla.jpg|Scorparilla No Image.png|Komodo Dragon Bosses Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo (Tutorial Street) Spyro.png|Spyro (Street Sewer) Dingodile2.png|Dingodile (Downtown Street) Tiny2.png|Tiny Tiger (Dry Desert) Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe (Hospital) Komodo Bros..png|Komodo Bros (Gym) Dr. Brio.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio (Garfield's House) Dr. Cortex.png|Dr. Cortex (Cortex Base) Mutant Uka Uka.png|Mutant Uka Uka (Cortex Base) No Image.png|Ghostly Pirates (Haunted Island) (3DS version only) Soundtrack * Getting ready (Wii U Version Only) * Title * Garfield's House * Tutorial Street * Street Sewers * Vito's Pizza * Downtown Street * Dry Desert * Hospital * Gym (Lobby) * Gym * Gym (Round) * Cortex Base Boss Themes * Ripper Roo Battle * Spyro Battle * Dingodile Battle * Tiny Tiger Battle * Pinstripe Battle * Komodo Bros Battle * Dr. Nitrus Brio Battle * Dr. Cortex Battle * Mutant Uka Uka Final Boss Battle * Ghostly Pirates Battle (3DS version only) Other * Game Over * Staff Roll